What I would Give
by LitoMysticAngel
Summary: Its about Inuyasha and Kagome getting hearbroken
1. What I would Give Chapter 1

Okay sorry peoples but i dont have much time to write cause i gotta study. this is also my first fan fic EVER! I might suck.... but due to Inuyasha Acess some people like it and hopefully you will too. hopefully i can write 1 chapter a day and by maybe next week atleast 2 chapters a day. I dont really have a plot but i have an idea of what im going to do. So bare with me people, you can help by giving suggestions/ideas. Enjoy!  
  
WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE!  
  
*********  
  
The will to confess  
  
*********  
  
"Why? Why cant i just tell kagome?" Inuyasha was just about to sigH when-  
  
"HEY INUYASHA ARE U LISTENING TO ME? GET DOWN HERE! NOWW!" screeched kagome. "Okay okay im comming. Wench" muttered Inuyasha  
  
"What was that? OSUWARI!" *BANG BOOM BOOM THUD*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled inuyasha. "For calling me wench you stupid incondsiderate JERK!"  
  
"So... I see you have fallen in love with a silly little human girl? how pathetic you half breed...." says a man from the shadows. "And just who the FUCK are you? Show yourself! NOW!" shouts inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up. Your loud halfbreed voice hurts my ears. I dont have time for this. Give me the complete jewel. Or i will have to make you choose...."  
  
"NEVER! you are so god damn cocky. As if im gonna give you the jewel. Go screw urself and dont come back!" sneered inuyasha.  
  
The shadow man sighed. (what else can i call him? lol) "Fine. I dont want to do this, but you had the choice, and you chose to suffer over the jewel. And watch your language ignorant bastard. You are much to immature to be using such words." The shadow man dissapeared.  
  
"Who was that guy anyway? Why is he after the jewel?" shippo asked, popping out of nowhere. Inuyasha gave him a "DUH STUPID RETARD!" look. "Who doesnt want the jewel for its power? No one ever has used it for good deeds." Kagome said, thinking about what would happen when inuyasha became full youkai. What would happen to her? She would have to stay in her time. Forever.  
  
Not really a cliff hanger but im gonna get started on the next chapter. 


	2. what I would Give Chapter 2

Alrite people. Im expecting some reviews or ssome people signing my gust book. Are people even reading my story? Its only been out for half an hour though... Oh well. On with the story  
  
************  
  
Continue of The Will To confess)  
  
************  
  
She wanted to tell inuyasha so bad before he turned into a full youkai. She was so deep in thought that she didnt even realize Inuyasha was screaming in her face. "Huh? Wha? Oh." she put a depressed look on her face. She didnt want to get anyone worried, so she put a fake smile on. Inuyasha, had noticed this. He lead her away from everyone before they said a word.  
  
"Whats wrong kagome? Dont lie either, I saw that look on your face. you care for others too much." Kagome burst into tears. "Whats going to happen after you turn into a full youkai? Kaede and Miroku says that you wont be yourself anymore, inuyasha. Your gonna have a thirst for blood and kill everyone... even me... she added in as a thought.  
  
Oh god. He made her cry. He couldnt stand hearing people cry, especially Kagome. He loved her, her would never admit it. " Kagome... I.. I actually was uhh ummm going to umm turn into.. full human... for you' Inuyasha said as he blushed a furious red. Kagomes eyes grew wide.  
  
"For me? Really?. I actually wanted to tell you this for a long time now. I never could bring myself to do it until now.' Kagome took a deep breath. "I love you inuyasha. I always have." They were just about to kiss when **Bushes rustle** "WHOS THERE???"  
  
"Hi um Inuyasha and Kagome we were walking by." Miroku tried to say as innocently as possible. "I told you we cant hide very long from them! This is all your fault!" whispered Sango into mirokus ear. Unfortunately, Inuyashas sensitive dog ears had hear them. He growled.  
  
'Miroku? I think we need to talk." inuyasha said as dragging miroku away. *BOOM BOOM* The girls heard this and ran over. "I SEE PRETTY PRETTY TWINKLING STARS!" Miroku said right before fainting. Everyone laughed, even shippo from behind the bushes.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Kagome woke up to the morning of birds chirping and the summer breeze. She walked outside to the river to brush her teeth and wash her face, and she was snatched by a crow, she knew it was evil. She could sense it with her miko powers. It brough her to a room, and the last thing she saw was kikyo tied up in a chair before she was knocked out herslef.  
  
CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAH! THATS WHAT YOU PEOPLE GET FOR NOT GIVING ME FEEDBACK! dont worry. Next chappie should be up by today tho. I still have quite a few hours (dinner is in those hours though) today.  
  
Im feeling really evil now. Maybe if i get no feedback i might not continue... 


	3. What I would Give Chapter 3

Well guys u didnt give me any feed back. Im serious this time. if i dont get at least ONE feed back from someone i wont continue this story because people arent reading. On with the chapter..  
  
WARNING. There is a part that people who are offended easily by abuse (and you know what kind i mean) then skip that part. It will start when when the shadowed man snaps his fingers.  
  
there is also strong language  
  
**Kikyou or Kagome**  
  
Kagome woke up as she picked up her surroundings. Kikyou was tied up in a chair next to her, her mouth was covered with a cloth, just like hers. Except the difference that kikyou was blindfolded, they were in the same position.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha lifted one eye lid. It was morning.. already. He looked over to the place kagome was suppose to be sleeping. He smelt her scent, but it was too far away. She usually only goes to the river. He also smelt.. Fear?? Kagome!! He sped into her direction.. only to be led to an abandoned castle. Naraku? It couldnt be. He was long dead. He walked in only into the darkness to be scared by the lite flickering on. His eyes widened with horror. Kagome! and... Kikyou?? Finally, the man made his appearance.  
  
"No way... Yaro?? How could you..." inuyasha said, stunned. "Simple. I betrayed your father's clan after he died. I was sick and tired of bein bossed around by sesshoumarou. And YOU! It was always your fault that i got bossed around. everything was for you. Because of that, there was a emergency in which my Yumi had died in... I coudlnt save her, she was dead by the time i had finished cleaning YOUR messy room that YOU always made a mess of. And i have come to see you suffer.  
  
Yaro snapped his fingers and two speedy wolves came and seperated the girls apart. And i mean apart as in 30 yards apart. Again, he snapped his fingers and 30 wolves had come to surround the each of the girls. "Go on. I have brought two pretty ladies for you to enjoy. They started getting closer.  
  
'WAIT!" everyone froze and turned to look at inuyasha. "Ooooh who will the half breed choose? His past lover or his new love? "Inuyasha!' Kikyou and kagome screamed at the same time. They glared at eachother.  
  
... Must go to kikyou.. I have to repay her. What about kagome? I  
  
have to hurry.. Theres not much time... Ill go for kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha dived for kikyou and took her out. there wasnt any more time for kagome.  
  
Kagome cried and cried. Why? How could he do this to me? I loved him with all my heart. and yet all i get back is him loving that undead kikyou... I dont want to live anymore. Im about to get raped by these filthy wolves.. Good bye world. she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!. Next chappi will be up soon 


	4. What I would Give Chapter 4

Well im hoping for feedback, i know atleast one person read my fanfic, so im content. i can write this for one person if only one person is reading this. This chapter is dedicated to kagome/inuyasha for being the first person to give me feed back. On with the story  
  
Strong Language. this goes for this chapter and alot of the upcomming chapters.  
  
****************  
  
Kagomes heart torn  
  
****************  
  
Kouga jumped in and saved kagome just in time. (You really think i was gonna let kagome get raped?!?! NO WAY! Kouga held her as she fainted in his arms. "Stupid Dog-turd. what was he thinking? Going to that undead bitch. poor kagome. she must be heartbroken. He had rather save the undead bitch than this pretty treasure. what a shame." Kouga put a blanket over her (dont even ask me where he found the blankey lol)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome.. I wonder what happened to her. Shes probably raped by now. Its all my fault. I think i should go back and apologize.  
  
Inuyasha went back to the abandoned castle. The lights wre still on, all he found was blood, a kagomes ripped up skirt, and a piece of her blouse. Inuyasha didnt care. He had his beloved kikyou now. He went back to kikyo and got her some water.  
  
"Hey kikyo theres a hot springs over there. we can go if you want.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kouga ran his fingers through kagomes hair. god her hair was soft.. he thought. "Inuyasha..." were the last thing that escaped her mouth before she jumped up. "Kouga! nothing happened to me.. Or did it? " She said fearfully with a lump in her throat, guessing it had. Kouga smiled. "Actually i saved you in time to prevent that but you were kinda revealing a bit.." Kagomes color drained. "but dont worry! All your personal spots were covered" he added in hastily. "Oh" Kagomes color came back. She tried to stand up 


	5. What I would Give Chapter 5

So mean lol. No1 wanna give me feed back? Well, 1 person has. I dedicate this chapter to:Myoga0909 for being the 2nd person to give me feedback. thanks myoga! Alrite this is my last chapter for today, i have other things to do like email my fic to a person who actually wants to read it. I also need my rest for studying. If u truly care then u should let me finish studying faster so i can get on with the story.  
  
"Must.. find.. Inuyasha" sighed kagome. "woah wait wait. You cant. Your too weak." Kouga persuasively tried to say. In return for caring for her, he got a rock bonked on his head so he was unconcious. She limped over to the hot springs....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Ahhh stop splashing me inuyasha! Ooooh youre going to get it!" Kikyo laughed. "Hey kiki its not my fault u tried to seduce me." Inuyasha whined. kikyo grabbed him in the u-kno-where.  
  
*OOMPH* Kagome fell down. "IS THIS WHAT U WANT? YOU CAN HAVE THE GOD DAMN JEWEL! I DONT NEED IT TO.... *cough cough* SURVIVE! *faints* A tear rolled kagomes cheek as she lay there, twitching and having fever. Her cuts were infected, she had many. Inuyasha stopped dead. He wanted to help kagome so bad, but Kikyo was there. He went over, took the jewel, and slapped kagome hard in the face. Inuyasha was just about to walk away when tears started pouring down Kagomes face. "Inuyasha... why? why that undead whore?" said kagome in barely more than a whisper. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
secretly, a tear went down his face but he wiped it up and kicked kagome. Kouga was watching in the background. "I would do anything to be with you.. he thought. Kouga was crying secretly as well, his precious kagome was bein hurt. (ya rite like kouga would rlly cry lolz.) He picked up the fainted kagome. His eyes flashed to inuyasha. "Never, ever touch or see this girl again. And i mean it." Kouga said with narrowed eyes dangerously flashing his eyes.  
  
This is all for today. Im sad. someone gave me a one. and whoever you are I HATE YOU. gah i should post more tmorrow. 


	6. What I would Give Chapter 6

Well im gonna write atrleast 1 chapter today. I feel bad for making all you peoples wait. I dedicate this chapter to twilight and takara. I completely forgot about disclaimers. And for those of you who are wondering why i named it what i would give , it comes in the end. On wit the chappie!  
  
****************  
  
Kagomes Tear  
  
****************  
  
Kagome glowed a light blue as she floated in the air. A tear escaped her cheeck and went into kougas hands. Before she knew it, she was on the ground. her miko powers healed her 100%. "Kouga, throw me at inuyasha." squeaked the tear. "Whats that??" kagome said curiously. "I dunno. Its ur tear tho. i guess i should follow its directions. "  
  
Kouga sped where where inuyasha was. "What the hell do you want now?"  
  
"nothing in particular. just giving you THIS!" Kouga threw the tear at inuyashas chest  
  
it pierced through into his body but there was no wound and it didnt come out. "What the hell? If you wanted that to hurt me, didnt really hurt." Kagome stepped out of the shadows. "Inuyasha...." she said with a hurtful tone and a look of pain in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to say anything. He brushed right past her and said "Meet me later at the goshinkobu at nite." Kagome was shocked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kouga screamed. Wat have u done to me? U undead bitch!"  
  
"Rest in peace. We do not need you anymore you useless wolf." kikyo said in a icy tone. "KOUGA! what have you dont to him kikyo?"  
  
"Nothing. I just put a spell on him so he will die a non painful death." The color drained from kagomes face. "KOUGA! Dont leave me.. Please.. Your the only thing i have left!" Kougas life was slowly comming out. His body has vanished.  
  
"So.. I see my brother has abandoned you. Quite perfect for me actually. I can have a pretty miko for my mate. " Sesshomarou jumped out of the tree branch he had been watching in. He snatched kagome of her feet and took her to his castle.  
  
"Hi. Im rin. Are you going to be rins new mommy?" rin looked at kagome with such innocent eyes, innocent eyes that she had never ever seen before. "No rin, i wont be your new mommy but i will play with you and take care of you like my child" She looked at sesshoumarou. He nodded with aproval. He was now dragging kagome to her room. "You will obey me, you are now mine." Kagome was speechless.  
  
She went in and cried her eyes out. She decided to sneak out of her window. As time passed, kagome arrived at the goshinkobu to find inuyasha leaping out of a branch. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kagome, listen. I want to be with you but i have to repay kikyou. She died for me and its only right that i do this. " Kagome looked at him with eyes of hurt. She was about to cry. "Well then i guess that only gives me the choice of leaving you two alone" she said in a shaky voice. Kagome was about to walk off and just as she did inuyasha grabbed her wrist with great strength and she twirled right into her arms. *Kiss* Kagome pulled away to stop the kiss. "You have to go with that undead bi- i mean kikyou."  
  
Kagome walked off, she froze. "i see you have sneaked out to see my halfling brother. Why do you bother with him? I can provide you a much better life and i will treat you well." He smiled a gentle smile that sent chills down kagomes spine. She had never seen this smile before.. Up until now.  
  
CLiff hanger! What will happen next? Well i am glad that this is over i have to finish studying. Ill be doen with today soon, as soon as my brother finishes so he can help me. i also dedicate this chapter to inuyasha3113.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the originated characters, just those queer characters i made up. Me no own you no sue.  
  
I completely forgot about disclaimers lol. This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters. 


End file.
